The invention relates to a vehicle comprising an electromotor for driving the vehicle and a drive system, particularly a so-called hybrid drive system.
Many vehicles driven by electromotors are provided with a device for generating electric power or energy, such as a generator, solar panels or fuel cells. In addition devices are usually present for storing electric power or energy, such as batteries, chargeable batteries, capacitors, or the like. Usually the generator is then operationally connected to the electromotors in order to provide them with electric power, the surplus being supplied to the batteries.
A drawback is that the various demands the individual components make are not optimally dealt with. On the one hand this causes energy loss and the life span of the components may be affected, or as the occasion arises it may cause damage to the components.
For instance US-A1-2004/0065489 describes a fuel cell driven vehicle. As according to said publication a fuel cell is not considered capable of for instance complying with the large changes in power demand, an energy storage in the form of batteries is provided for. The fuel cell thus provides the electromotor with power to drive the vehicle, and for instance a battery temporarily provides the electromotor with additional power in order to cater for the changing power demand. As a result the fuel cell having an actual overcapacity is installed and the battery is disadvantageously burdened.